El día en que Kageyama y Kindaichi tienen una cita
by HijadeHypnos
Summary: Kageyama y Kindaichi son pareja y deciden tener una cita en un día de invierno. Este fic participó en el Concurso de Fanfics de la pagina Randomkyuu!


**Kageyama y Kindaichi tienen una cita y bueno el nombre lo dice todo. Personalmente me gusta mucho esta pareja siento que tiene mucho potencial.**

 **Este fic participó en el Concurso de Fanfiction de la pagina Randomkyuu!**

 **Aclarar que los personajes pertenecen a Furudate-sensei, yo solo hice que dos de ellos fueran gays. Espero les guste**

"El día en que Kageyama y Kindaichi tienen una cita"

El asiento del bus se sentía incómodo, no solo por el hecho de que estaba sumamente nervioso, o que la persona que estuviese a su lado tal vez ocupara un poco más que un asiento, si no tal vez por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, quizás no a punto si no en una hora o más, aunque no estaba solo por supuesto que no, su acompañante estaba sentado al otro lado del pasillo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando como si fuera a pensar que él podría desaparecer; del bolsillo de su chaqueta saca su celular para mandarle un mensaje.

 _T: ¿Falta mucho?_

 _K: Solo un poco más, no seas impaciente_

 _T: No estoy siendo impaciente, estoy nervioso_

 _K: Entonces no estés tan nervioso_

Eso era lo único que le faltaba, trató de calmarse un poco y pensar en voleibol, si eso le haría relajarse un poco, más el paisaje nevoso que lograba ver desde la ventana y el movimiento lento pero seguro del bus hizo que se quedara dormido.

\- - Kageyama ya llegamos - se sintió despertado y tironeado mientras una mano un poco más grande que la suya lo hacía bajarse del bus con rapidez. Caminaron aun con las manos tomadas hasta detenerse en lo que parecía un parque.- Sabes, para ser un chico tienes las manos extrañamente suaves.

\- - Mi mamá me obliga a usar crema de manos - sintió que la vergüenza le subía por el rostro mientras que Kindaichi le sonreía divertido.

\- - Está helado, creí haberte visto con un gorro cuando nos juntamos.

\- - Debió haberse caído de mis manos cuando me quede dormido – decía mientras revisaba su mochila en caso de que lo hubiera guardado ahí, Kindaichi observaba todos sus movimientos hasta que llevo sus propias manos a su cabeza sacándose el gorro que llevaba puesto y poniéndolo con cuidado en la cabeza de Kageyama.

\- - Usa el mío, de todas maneras a mí no me gustan – el más bajo lo observó un par de segundos para luego soltar una pequeña risa. – ¿Y tú de que te ríes?

\- - Es que te ves muy extraño sin el pelo parado – el gorro que su madre le había obligado a usar horas antes le había cambiado el peinado que habitualmente usaba haciendo que luciera hacia abajo.

\- - Te parece si primero vamos a comer.

\- - De acuerdo.

\- - Así que, ¿crema de manos? - Kindaichi le preguntaba divertido, mientras esperaban la orden que habían pedido en un pequeño café del centro.

\- - Mamá dijo que mis manos eran muy secas y callosas, así que me está obligando a usar, aunque sea en la noche.

\- - Oh y porque esa cara – Kindaichi ve que Tobio frunce el ceño mientras dice esas palabras.

\- - No me gusta, a veces la pelota de vóley se me desliza mucho de las manos. Después visitaron algunas tiendas (sobre todo de deportes) en donde Kageyama le regaló un gorro azul marino a Kindaichi con la disculpa de que por su culpa se quedó sin gorro en un día tan frío.

Algo más tarde encontraron un pequeño hostal en donde pagaron por una habitación con dos camas, para no levantar muchas sospechas.

\- - ¿Estás seguro de esto? No quiero obligarte. - Ya estaban en la habitación, con mucho menos ropa ya que el lugar estaba temperado.

\- - Estoy seguro, además ya estamos aquí sería inútil retroceder. - Kindaichi tomo su rostro con cuidado y lo besó lento y suave para después depositar sus manos en su cadera y agarrar con fuerza su ropa como si él fuera a salir corriendo, por su parte llevo ambas manos al cuello para poder profundizar más el beso el cual ya se estaba haciendo más demandante, el más alto empezó a empujar a Kageyama hasta una de las camas y depositarlo con cuidado en esta, poniéndose encima de él y entrelazando sus manos mientras se siguen besando, poco a poco la ropa va sobrando y Kindaichi tapa los gemidos de Tobio con sus propios labios, hacen el amor una y otra vez durante esa tarde-noche hasta quedar completamente dormidos.

Un rayo de sol se filtraba entre las cortinas de la única ventana que había en el cuarto haciéndolo despertar y en eso sentir que una mano le acariciaba los cabellos con cuidado y cariño.

\- - ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó sin abrir los ojos aún.

\- - Las 10 y 30, no te quise despertar estabas muy lindo durmiendo.

\- - Hasta que ahora podemos quedarnos.

\- - Hasta mediodía así que no hay problema si….

\- - Deberíamos irnos, mi mamá puede que se preocupe.

\- - Oye tranquilo, tienes razón deberíamos irnos. - El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo y como no había mucha gente pudieron irse juntos tomados de la mano discretamente. Tobio se quedó nuevamente dormido en el viaje solo que esta vez en el hombro de su pareja. Al llegar a su destino Kindaichi acompañó a su pareja hasta la puerta de su casa. – Supongo que nos veremos la próxima semana.

\- - Claro que sí, pero yo escojo el lugar.

\- - Lo que tú quieras Tobio – la urgencia de despedirse con un beso era muy grande pero se supieron controlar, sobre todo porque estaban en la calle, afuera de la casa de Kageyama y estaba seguro que la madre de este estaba mirando por una de las ventanas. – Te quiero.

\- - Yo también te quiero.


End file.
